Christmas Tree
by JaneDoeishere
Summary: Magnus is holding his annual Christmas party while Alec fails to realize the eggnog is spiked.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Eve! Thanks to all who have continuously read Fast Fashion! I'm having so much fun writing it and reading your reviews so I decided to write a Christmas themed two-shot. Part two will come out tomorrow. Anyway, this is based of the song "Christmas Tree" by Lady Gaga (Lady Gaga you lady, you. Making Christmas dirty...). Enjoy!**

Christmas Tree

_**The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree…**_

Alec climbed the stairs up to Magnus's building in his gunky demon gut-covered boots with lots of new scars on his skin. They were quickly healing thanks to some iratzes.

Really, the battle hadn't been that bad. He'd fought with Clary, who, much to his disdain, was becoming a fantastic Shadowhunter. However, Jace and Isabelle were no were to be found when the demon popped up. They hadn't needed their help but it was a little annoying.

Alec unlocked the door to Magnus's flat and stepped inside. Expecting to be greeted by Magnus's warm carpets and comfy couch, he was surprised to see the room stripped bare of any furniture and wooden floors instead of rugs. The new decor only meant one thing.

A party.

Damn.

Alec heard Magnus before he saw him. Magnus padded into the room singing some song about Alec breaking his heart last Christmas (which was ridiculous because this was their first Christmas together) before he closed the distance between them.

Magnus brought his hands to Alec's face and cradled his cheeks in his hands smiling, "Hey."

Alec forgot all his hostility towards the party as he caught the peppermint scent of Magnus's breath. "Hey." Alec whispered before Magnus pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's.

Alec melted as Magnus wrapped one hand around his waist, and used the other to cradle the back his neck as he pushed Alec's lips open with his own.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck as Magnus delved his tongue into the Shadowhunters mouth. The warlock had obviously just finished sucking on a candy cane or eight because Alec found the kiss very sweet, peppermint-y and sticky.

Regardless, Alec moaned into the kiss as Magnus pressed their tongues together while at the same time using the hand around Alec's waist to press their groins together.

Alec gave a happy moan as he experimentally rolled his hips while tugging on Magnus's hair. Magnus growled while nibbling at Alec's lower lip.

"You know I love it when you pull my hair," he whispered before sucking on the abused lip.

Alec made an affirmative sound as he kissed Magnus's upper lip while beginning to press his body closer…

"You guys are sooo cute!"

Alec jumped away from Magnus, his back hitting the closed door as Isabelle walked in holding a box of ornaments.

"Aren't they?" Isabelle asked Jace, who followed her with a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Simply adorable," Jace said in the offhanded way he used to dismiss Isabelle when he found her overly talkative.

Alec shot Magnus a glare while the warlock defensively put his hands up in a "don't hurt me" pose.

"Jace and Isabelle were nice enough to come help me set up my Christmas Eve party!" Magnus said enthusiastically. Alec's glare didn't waver so Magnus continued, "You see, usually I have my parties on Christmas Day but this year my darling, beautiful, amazing, hot, sexy, sweet, kind, caring boyfriend invited me over to his house for Christmas morning so I'm having a Christmas Eve party. It is expected of me, darling."

Alec crossed his arms, "So why didn't I know about it before them?" He asked, mostly peeved that his siblings interrupted his make-out-but-most-definitely-turn-into-sex time.

"Because I'm a procrastinator and didn't come up with the brilliant Christmas Eve party plan until an hour ago?" Magnus asked in a questioning tone, hoping this would sate Alec.

Alec crossed his arms but nodded and made his way to Magnus's bedroom, "I'm taking a shower."

"I'll help!" Magnus suggested happily before Alec turned on him and shot him a look that could kill small animals.

Magnus sighed in defeat as Alec disappeared into his room.

"He's so bitchy to sometimes!" Isabelle muttered, starting to decorate a tree in the corner of the room, "Not that I wouldn't kill you if you broke up with him, but why?"

Magnus turned and smiled, waving his hand to send green, red, and silver streamers flying around the room, "For all the reasons I said sweetie. He's darling, beautiful, amazing, hot, sexy, sweet, kind, and caring. Added bonus: a great lay."

A loud bang was heard from behind Magnus's door. "MAGNUS, SHUT UP!"

Alec was clean and out of the shower in no time, slipping into some sweat pants and a t-shirt before venturing into the living room.

In ten minutes, the room had turned from empty and bland into a winter wonderland. The floor was strewn with silver glitter that looked like snow, enchanted snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, the tree Isabelle decorated looked fantastic and had been moved to act as the centerpiece of the room, and tables were around the edges of the room with platters of festive sweets and eggnog. Angel, Alec loved eggnog.

Alec smiled as Jace brought another tray of almond roca'as and ferrara rochers and placed on the table.

"It actually looks really good." Alec offered, stealing a candy and biting into the toffee.

"It does." Jace agreed, helping himself to a candy.

"So," Alec started, leaning against the table, missing the couch, "Why are you helping?"

Jace feigned shock, "Why, Alec! Out of the goodness of my heart. Spreading Christmas cheer and joy to a hundred of your boyfriend's closest friends!"

Alec groaned planting his face in his hands, "There's going to be so many people."

Jace laughed, "Yeah. But in reality, Clary thinks Christmas is super romantic so taking her to a Christmas party that I helped set up, because I'm just so Christmas-y, then giving her…" Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box, "this," He finished, opening the box to reveal a diamond necklace in the shape of a snowflake, "will make me the best boyfriend ever."

Alec smiled, "Good idea. It's pretty, I bet she'll love it."

"Counting on it."

Magnus came into the living room, quickly looking over the room with a smile while Alec looked over him. He had changed into tight black pants with a white belt adorned with snowflakes. On top he wore a red t-shirt with a snow white scarf around his neck and red, silver, and green bangles from his wrists up to his forarms. On his feet he wore bright red boots. Once Magnus decided the room was fine he walked over to Alec.

"Feel better after your shower, pumpkin?" Magnus asked.

Alec decided to let the "pumpkin" thing in front of Jace slide, "Yeah. You look nice."

Jace meandered away to give them some privacy as Magnus smiled, "Thank you, baby. Now-"

"No."

Magnus looked hurt, "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"If I would dress up? No."

Magnus crossed his arms, "I swear it's not flashy at all. Just come see." He insisted, grabbing Alec's hand and escorting him to his room. Once inside, Magnus released Alec and dove into his walk in closest, getting a box and some Ugg boots. The boots were a Christmas red and inside the box was a green cable knit patterned sweater and black jeans.

"See?" Magnus encouraged, "Only a little festive and not super flashy."

Magnus watched with hopeful eyes as Alec picked up the sweater in his hands, feeling the fabric, then staring at the boots. After a moment he gave a soft smile, "No, not bad. Kind of… I dunno, yeah, I'll wear it. I like it."

Magnus clapped his hands once. "Fabulous!"

Alec smiled at his boyfriend's excitement and gave a little laugh, "Yeah. Ah, what time does the party start anyway?"

"In an hour," Magnus said with a smile, moving to the mirror to reapply some eye makeup and lipstick, "It's going to be a great night!"

The party had become a roar in merely an hour. Bodies swayed, ground, gyrated, moved, bounced and danced throughout the flat.

Magnus was roaming around, talking to guests, dancing a bit and just doing his thing, playing the part of a good host. He had come over to the corner of the room Alec had made his home on a few times, trying to encourage the boy the come and have some fun but Alec had politely declined and simply watched.

Alec stared fondly at Magnus as he talked with some guests that had just walked in, a few fairies. Magnus was such a socialite and must have been a great friend to these guests, (or had been employed by them and paid a great sum of money).

Alec was just watching Magnus flounce around when a loud roar of approval ripped through the crowd. Alec watched as a few guests, Isabelle included, brought out giant punch bowls of eggnog and placed them on the tables. The crowd swarmed the bowls, grabbing plastic cups and getting their fill. Alec patiently waited for the crowd around the bowls to die down before he meandered over. Angel, he loved eggnog.

He filled a big red plastic cup and began sipping at the sweet, thick drink. After his first swallow Alec made a bit of a face. Funny, the eggnog his mom bought at the store didn't taste quite like this, not as much of a kick.

Regardless, he finished off the amount in his cup and proceeded to have a few more cupfuls.

**I would say reviewing would make me post faster but lemon really isn't coming until tomorrow... But if you don't review Santa will put coal in your stocking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Yay! This took FOREVER to write but it was a lot of fun. Anywho, Merry Christmas to everyone and please enjoy. This is dedicated to my awesome Beta, because she rules like none other, Bookworm, because her Christmas is rough this year, and Loveless, because we share a love for Lady Gaga. Enjoy.**

Christmas Tree

_**Light me up put me on top let's fa la la la la la la la la la…**_

Magnus continued to roam around the party, smiling and chatting with friends (or old clients) making sure everyone was having a good time.

He had be discretely keeping an eye on Alec, making sure he was alright and at least was sort of smiling but had lost the boy about an hour ago.

At first he thought that he had gone to the bathroom, or that he was roaming and they were just missing each other but by now he was a little worried and began looking around for the boy.

As a vampire passed him he touched his shoulder, "Clark, have you seen Alec? He's a Shadowhunter with black hair and to die for blue eyes?"

The vampire paused for a minute before laughing, "HAHA! That guy is great! He's by the tables."

Magnus didn't have time to ask what he meant before the vampire was off flirting with some nymphs. Magnus stalked towards the tables. Looking around, he decided that a large laughing group would have had to seen him. Magnus was about to touch one of the men's shoulder when something tackled him.

"MAGNUS!" Alec threw himself against Magnus's chest, one arm wrapped around the warlock while the other held a cup of eggnog, "Magnus I'm soooo glad to see you!" Alec slurred looking up into Magnus's eyes. Magnus was immobilized by shock, "You have noooo idea! HEY GUYS!"

Alec turned to the group, "Hey, remember when I said I was dating the guy who lived here? This is him. This is him!" Alec said excitedly, patting Magnus's shoulder. "I told you I was dating him. Right?" Alec turned up to Magnus and was met with a blank stare.

When Magnus didn't say anything tears started welling up in Alec's eyes, "W-we a-a-are d-dating, right?" Alec asked, his voice cracking and sounding like he was about to bawl.

Magnus quickly snapped out of it to do damage control, "Of course, baby! I'm just shocked you're so wasted."

Alec snorted, "I'm not drunk. Only Izzy drinks." Alec scoffed then made a move to take another swig of eggnog.

Magnus took the cup away, "This," Magnus said pointedly, "has shots of rum in it."

Alec stared blankly at the cup for a minute before his eyes widened. He stared at Magnus horrified, "No." he whispered as if it was a secret.

A girl in frilly Mrs. Clause outfit walked by with some eggnog, but was stopped by Alec grabbing her arm, "This," he whispered pointing to her cup, "is alcohol."

The girl jerked her arm from Alec's grip and stalked away. "Rude," He mumbled.

Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec's waist, "Okay, time to go." Magnus suggested, as he began pulling Alec towards his bedroom while Alec cheerfully waved good bye to the large group of Downworlders he had been talking to. Magnus supported Alec as they pushed through a crowd of dancing Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. He kept his arm around Alec's waist while trying to prevent him from taking any more glasses of eggnog.

Magnus moved through the guests, giving anyone who didn't immediately remove themselves from his way a pointed glare. However, it was very hard to do with Alec drunkenly spouting random thoughts.

"… And I was, like, Izzy, _Izzy_, you can't tell people they're ugly unless they can't hear you and even that's mwin…" Alec paused going over what he just said before busting out laughing, "Hey, hey, hey, Magnus, hey, Magnus, I said _mwin _instead of _mean_. Magnus, did you hear that? Magnus?"

Magnus sighed, "Yes, I heard Alexander. Now let's get you to bed."

Alec continued giggling, "Yeah, bed. I wanna go to bed with you, Magnus."

"Alec, you're drunk."

Alec looked offended, "Not much though…" Alec said, looking like he was going to cry again, "Are we breaking up because I'm drunk?" Alec asked as Magnus pushed opened the door to his bedroom and dragged Alec inside.

The inside of Magnus's room was decorated with Christmas attire. The normal canary yellow sheets had candy canes decorated on the fabric, the walls were covered with red and green banners. There was a miniature Christmas tree in the corner of the room with small presents under it (that Magnus insisted could not be opened until tomorrow morning). And Magnus's favorite part were the hundreds of tiny mistletoe hanging above Magnus's bed which for demanded a kiss for every one from Alec.

"Alec, don't be ridiculous!" Magnus chastised, "Think about how many times you've seen me drunk, and we haven't broken up!" He said, sitting Alec down on the bed. Alec's face contorted with confusion, looking like he was doing some difficult math, "Lots?"

Magnus smiled and took Alec's boots off, "That's right. Lots. You just need to sleep this off."

Alec burst into a fit of giggles. "Right, _sleep_. Let's _sleep, _Magnus!"

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the forehead, "I think you're way too drunk for me to take advantage of you."

Alec giggle and grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and began scooting backwards on the bed. "Won't be because we're dating and I want it. Let's sleep together, Magnus. I wanna." He whined, spreading his legs as Magnus crawled forward as to not fall on his face as Alec kept pulling. Alec lied down and placed his hands on either side of his head, palms facing upwards. His eyes were glazed over in an alcohol-induced haze, but as Magnus watched Alec's chest rise and fall while he spread his legs underneath him, Magnus felt his pants tighten.

Magnus gulped as he stared down at the obvious "fuck me into the mattress" pose.

"You, sure?" He asked as Alec thrust his hips into the air.

"Yes!" Alec whined as if he was in physically pain.

Magnus briefly considered "he's drunk" versus "he wants it" in his head. The side that ended with him buried dick deep inside Alec won.

Magnus leaned into Alec, setting his lower body between Alec's spread legs and pressed their lips together.

Alec moaned happily as he trapped Magnus by wrapping his legs and arms around the taller man. Alec bit his bottom lip and sucked desperately. Magnus groaned and raked his upper teeth along Alec's top lip. Alec broke away to give a very un-Alec like giggle and grabbed Magnus's shoulders, rolling them over so he was now straddling Magnus.

"You're topping tonight?" Magnus asked jokingly, knowing Alec preferred to bottom.

Alec smiled and stripped off his shirt, getting it stuck on his head before he could pull it off and drop it onto the floor. He began pulling drunkenly at Magnus's clothing, "Christmas spirit…" he muttered, "Snap…snap it away…" Alec insisted, frustrated.

Magnus smiled and snapped, leaving them both completely naked. "Christmas spirit?"

Alec smiled with a tiny chuckle and did a little shimmy in Magnus's lap, successfully pulling a long, low moan from his boyfriend.

"Spirit," Alec repeated before leaning down to Magnus's chest, biting a lightly defined pectoral right above the nipple, "Sleighs, reindeer… You're suppose to ride things, right?"

Magnus jumped at the hard bite before Alec began to lick the reddened flesh. Alec's comment registered in Magnus's head.

"Lube's in the dresser…" He gasped, excited.

Alec jumped of Magnus and ran across the room, opening the top drawer to the dresser and shifting around through various items to find the peppermint flavored lube they had bought a little while ago. Magnus leaned up on his elbows to enjoy the view of Alec's glorious ass.

Alec turned around and jumped on the bed, crawling onto Magnus's lap again, lube in hand. He opened the bottle and Magnus made a motion to grab the bottle so he could prep Alec himself. Alec glared and swatted Magnus's hand away, "I'ma doin' it..." Alec slurred, squirting the lube onto two of his fingers. Still sitting on Magnus, Alec lifted his body onto his knees so he could reach between his own legs. Alec bit his lip as he slowly pushed at his puckered hole.

"Mmm…" Alec moaned as he pushed another finger in and began scissoring, feeling around for his prostate.

Magnus stared in awe as Alec leaned forward until his cheek was pressed against Magnus's chest, breathing hard as his pulsed his fingers in and out. He gently touched Alec's shoulders, almost scared that if he disrupted Alec, he would stop. Alec smiled as he felt Magnus's warms hands touch him. Still breathing heavily he began spreading his fingers to stretch himself more.

"Magnus…" Alec moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out faster, still searching for his prostate, "Magnus…"

Magnus wished he could reached down and stroke himself but doing so would disrupt Alec. Alec was always too shy to masturbate in front of him. Something like this was a real treat. Magnus gently massaged Alec's shoulders as Alec continued stretching his hole. "Ngh," Alec moaned, his biting his lip. He was close. Just a different angle or a bit deeper and he would hit it…

"Ah!" Alec yelled, his body tensing as he touched his prostate. His entire body shook as he hit the spot again.

"Magnus…" Alec moaned as his fingers now slipped in and out of his hole with ease.

Magnus groaned as he gripped Alec's shoulders, desperately wanted to be inside him.

"Alec, come on, I want to be inside you." Magnus whispered. He licked the shell of his ear and gently began nibbling on Alec's ear lobe as the Shadowhunter slowly withdrew his fingers and sat up. He placed his hands on Magnus's chest and stared down at the warlock beneath him with curious eyes. The warlock's cheeks were red and his cat pupils dilated, swallowing up most of his greenish-gold iris. As Alec adjusted to a more comfortable position, he could feel Magnus's dick pressing against his own.

"Do you like me, Magnus?" Alec asked drunkenly.

Magnus smiled, "Of course. I love you."

Alec smiled at this response and slowly leaned down to press his lips to Magnus's. He quickly shoved his tongue into Magnus's mouth, running it along the roof of Magnus's mouth before pulling back and reaching for the lubricant again. This time Alec squirted a generous amount into his hand as he got up off of Magnus's lap and wrapped his hand around Magnus's dick. Magnus groaned, thrusting into Alec's palm as he gently began moving his hand up and down Magnus's shaft. The large appendage was warm to the touch and had already been dripping with precum as Alec massaged the length.

Alec took his time rubbing the lubricant into the skin. He started at the base with a light squeeze before traveling upwards, rubbing his thumb along the slit at the head before repeating the process. Magnus moaned and gripped the sheets with his hands.

"Fuck, Alec."

Alec smiled at the rise he was getting out of Magnus before releasing his length and positioning himself over his boyfriend.

Alec steadied himself by placing his hands on Magnus's shoulders then slowly lowered himself onto Magnus's dick.

Alec's mouth opened into a perfect O as he threw his head back, taking in all of Magnus. Magnus immediately gripped Alec's quivering thighs to help support the Shadowhunter as his dick was slowly swallowed up by the sphincters of Alec's ass.

Slowly Alec took all of Magnus, his cheeks coming into contact with Magnus's balls and thighs. Alec sat still for a moment, breathing deeply. It hurt a lot more than usual but at the same time he'd never felt so filled.

"Magnus," Alec whimpered, lightly dragging his nails along Magnus's chest, "I-I… This feels so good…"

Magnus continued holding Alec's thighs, rubbing them. Every now and then Alec's muscles would jump, squeezing Magnus's shaft tightly, making the warlock moan.

"Fuck, Alec. You're so tight." Magnus whispered, still massaging Alec thighs.

"Nn," Alec moaned, biting his bottom lip as his muscles gave another spasm.

Slowly the pain subsided and Alec pressed his palms against Magnus's chest and slowly lifted himself up, Magnus's cock sliding out of him until just the head was inside, them dropped down.

"Shit!" Magnus yelled as Alec screamed. He had hit his prostate dead on.

He let out a string of curses as he gripped Alec's thighs as Alec began a steady pace of raising and lowering himself onto Magnus.

Alec's breathe came in short bursts, as he rode Magnus using solely the power of his knees and his hands on Magnus's chest. Magnus helped by raising and lowering Alec's thighs as the young Shadowhunter bounced on his lap.

Alec's head was thrown back in ecstasy as he moaned Magnus's name. Magnus, however, was indulging the sight before him.

Alec's pink nipples were hardened, his abdomen muscles were clenched and working, tightening as Alec lifted himself off of Magnus then relaxing as Alec would take in Magnus's length again. Magnus could feel the tightness in Alec's thighs as he was gripping hard enough to leave bruises for tomorrow morning.

Alec rose the warlock below him with abandon. Panting heavily and moaning each time Magnus's thrusts hit his prostate.

Magnus carefully released one of Alec's thighs, moving his free hand to Alec's weeping cock and began stroking him in time with Alec's movements.

Alec screamed at the new sensation and sped up, desperate for release. Magnus groaned as he felt his balls tighten, "Alec, I'm so fucking close." He moaned. Experimentally, Alec tried to tighten his muscles.

"Alexander!" Magnus yelled, tossing his head back as he came hard inside of Alec who released his own seed in thick ribbons with a scream as Magnus squeezed his dick.

Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, gripping the warlock's shoulders as his breath heaved in and out. If this was the kind of workout Magnus got every time they had sex he had definitely underestimated the warlock. Topping was hard!

Slowly Alec lifted his rear. He felt Magnus's now limp dick slip out of him and some of his cum dribble down his inner thighs.

Alec whimpered and rested on top of Magnus, burying his head into the crook of Magnus's neck while Magnus rubbed his back.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus whispered, turning to place a gentle kiss on Alec's sweaty brow. Alec smiled nestling closer to Magnus.

"I love you ,too, Magnus…" Alec was out like a light as the party raged in the living room.

Magnus smiled at the sleeping boy, wondering how he would be able to explain his hangover to his parents tomorrow morning.

**Hehehe... Poor baby, Alec.**

**Reviews will make me post my next one shot faster! WHEE!**


End file.
